Late Night Revelations
by Not Just A Reader - A Fangirl
Summary: Fred walks in on Hermione one night, resulting in interesting revelations in the end. oneshot, M for references


_"_ _Fred!"_

Fred stopped in his tracks at Hermione's bedroom door, mightily amused, if a little shocked and red-faced. If they hadn't been such good friends, he would have averted his eyes from her half naked form on her bed.

"A little warning would be good," she said, glaring at him despite her blush as she covered herself with her blanket.

"So what?" he asked, grinning. "So you can orgasm before I get in the room?"

She ignored the question, lying back down on her bed to avoid his eyes.

"You said you'd be home late tonight," she said. If it wasn't for his supposed absence tonight, she wouldn't have dared to give into her temptations. Then again, she was very desperate. But not desperate enough to touch herself, moaning her crush's name while he was in the same building.

"I was, but Wood is whipped and ran home to Alicia," Fred shrugged, walking over to her bed and lying down next to her. The familiar move wasn't new to either of them, being closer friends than many, but in Hermione's frazzled state she only got more nervous. "So I thought I'd run home to you. Didn't expect to find you masturbating though." He turned and winked at her, making her blush even harder and stare at the ceiling intently.

"So tell me, 'Mione," he grinned and whispered. "How was it?"

She shot him a glare from the corner of her eyes, not turning her head. _Very good._

"Did it feel good?" He was leaning in slightly. She could feel her heart beating faster, her body becoming aroused again. _Very. Would have been better if you were here._

"What was running through your mind?" He was whispering in her ear now. How she wished his lips would lower themselves onto her neck. "Which lucky bastard was fortunate enough to be in Hermione Granger's erotic fantasies?" _You._

"Whose name were you moaning, Hermione?"

She sat bolt upright. "Okay, Fred, you…you need to stop." She ran a hand through her hair, breathing heavily, taking time to get her heart rate back down before turning back to look at him.

Fred looked at her from his position on her bed, surprised. _Dear Merlin, how I wish I could press you into my sheets right now._ "I'm sorry, I'll stop teasing," he said. "I didn't realise it'd upset you."

"No, no, it didn't upset me," she said. "I just…" _God, what was the harm in telling him?_ They were good friends, and things never stayed awkward between them for long. It didn't that time he caught her coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel because she forgot her clothes. _To hell with it._ "I needed you to stop before I couldn't stop myself from kissing you."

He stared at her for the longest time, and she was terrified that she had finally managed to ruin their friendship, when he grinned and said, "Jeez, Hermione, you must have been pretty close to be so desperate because of my teasing."

"What?" Hermione said, confused.

"Well," he shrugged. "You must have been really desperate to unleash your horniness somewhere right? My teasing only made you want to grab the closest person, ie, me, and snog them."

Hermione stared at him. "No, you idiot!" And without thinking, she leaned down and kissed him.

She poured all her pent-up emotions into the kiss, all the unspoken feelings she had had to keep concealed because of their friendship, all the times she'd moaned his name quietly in the night. All of it, into one searing kiss. It only got better when he responded. She moaned quietly into the kiss and grabbed his face with one hand, using the other to keep herself from falling on him. His hand weaved itself into her hair, messing it up even more.

When she pulled away, they were both breathing hard.

"You idiot!" Hermione said, smacking his chest lightly.

"What?" Fred asked breathily.

"You're not someone nearby that I'd grab to dump my horniness on," she exclaimed. "You are not just a release!"

He blinked at her. "So why the kiss?"

"Merlin, Fred," Hermione breathed. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that? How long I've wanted to grab you and kiss you and press you into my mattress. You want to know what was running through my mind as I touched myself ? You, fucking the daylights out of me. You want to know who's been in my erotic fantasies? You. You want to know whose name I was moaning? Yours." She leaned in and whispered, "I've wanted you for a long time, Fred Weasley. It's only lucky you walked in on me tonight, because I don't know for how much longer I would have been able to keep my attraction for you a secret."

She got no further before Fred grabbed her and kissed her, and they spent the night making up for lost time.

A/N: For those people who follow me and have been waiting, it's been ages, I know, and I am terribly sorry. I am also wondering why you guys stuck around, but in any case, I am _eternally_ grateful that you did :D Anyway, this was just something short I wanted to get back into writing with, so I hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think!


End file.
